


Nobody Said It Was Easy

by have-a-little-laith (LWritesx)



Series: Empires [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), Family Bonding, Gen, Talking, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWritesx/pseuds/have-a-little-laith
Summary: "Allura," his voice shudders, "I really don't think you should go through with this plan.""I must," Allura whispers."The fate of the universe rests on me," she sniffs, tears falling gracefully onto her cheeks, "I know the risks, Keith."Keith hesitates. He hasn't hesitated in a while."And you also know that you need to be okay," he continues, quietly, "You need to be okay. For us. For Lance."





	Nobody Said It Was Easy

**Author's Note:**

> missing scene between allura and keith, where he tries to talk her down from her plan to go into honerva's mind.

Keith finds Allura in the engineering room, closely monitoring the MFE fighter jets.

"Allura," her name is a gentle syllable that leaves his lips, but she flinches with fright.

"Yes?" she asks, once she manages to relax her stiff muscles, quickly wiping away all evidence of tears from beneath her lashes before looking at the black paladin.

"I," Keith looks at the ground before meeting the princess' teal eyes firmly, "I don't think you should go through with this."

"What?" she gasps, recoiling as if Keith has dealt her a physical blow, "Keith, you must know that this is the only way for us to figure out Honerva's plans--"

"I know that," he cuts her off, "I know that but damn it, I have a bad feeling about this whole plan. Who knows what can happen, Allura? You want to enter the mind of a scientist-slash-psychopath, using a connection established by the very same evil entity that drove the scientist to becoming the psychopath? Are you seeing where I'm coming from?"

"If there were a safer, alternate method to do this," Allura says, softly, "Do you not think I would have done it already?"

And that's how Keith knows that there's no arguing with her. She's dead set on this.

"Allura," his voice shudders, trying to convince her one last time, "I really, really don't think you should go through with this plan."

"I must," Allura whispers, "As leaders, you of Voltron and me of the Coalition, I cannot, _I will not_ stand by and watch the devastation Honerva will bring. As leaders, we must do what is right, even when it is hard. Even if there are risks, and no matter the consequences."

"The fate of the universe rests on me. I will not let Honerva destroy anymore lives, or realities," she continues, sniffing with tears falling gracefully onto her cheeks, "And I, more than anyone, know the risks, Keith. I'm willing to take them."

Keith hesitates. He hasn't hesitated in a while. Looking at Allura's tear stained face, he can understand why she's so insistent on this plan. If the roles were reversed, he'd be doing the same thing, but..

When Allura had first suggested the idea, Keith had been all for it. Lance had given very verbal disagreement about the plan. Keith had made the mistake of looking over at Lance then. His face was so consumed by _anger_ , by _fear_ , by _worry_ that Keith found himself hesitating to follow through because.. _what would happen to Lance if something goes terribly wrong?_

Lance, who hadn't moved from his spot in the war room since Allura had stormed out. Lance, who said time and time again thay he would travel across the galaxy to be with the woman he loved. Lance, who was too selfless and smart enough not to stop Allura from doing what she thought was right, even if the result was him loosing her. Lance, who more than deserved Allura. 

"So you also know that you need to be okay," he continues, quietly, "You need to be okay, Princess. For us. For Lance."

 Allura nods. There's a pregnant pause between them, before the Princess looks at Keith.

"Can you make me a promise, Keith?" She asks, and Keith raises his eybrows.

"If.. If anything, anything at all happens to me," she closes her eyes, inhaling deeply as more tears escape her lashes, "Take care of Lance for me, would you?"

For a moment, Keith doesn't really know what to say. He's never been good at emotions, and he's never been good at comforting crying women. Especially women he regarded as family.

"Of course," is what he responds with, "I'll take care of him. I'll take care of them, I promise."

"Pidge and Hunk have a way of finding comfort within each other," Allura smiles, sadly, rambling on, "You and Shiro have a way of finding reassurance in each other's presence. I would hate for Lance to be alone in grief. He is too bright and warm and happy to be sad."

"I promise, Allura," he repeats, surprised when she pulls him foward and wraps her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

He squeezes her body gently, trying to convey an indirect message: _you'll be fine, little psuedo-sister._

"Keith?" she says, tightening her grip on his uniform, "I am so happy that Black chose you. You've brought the team further than I've ever imagined, and I just wanted to thank you for that. You have become such a good leader, and you taught me so, so much."

Keith looks down at Allura, who's holding her tears and pain at bay. She's so much stronger and braver than he could ever imagine or hope to be, and she was choosing to let down some of her walls for him. So he allows himself a small smile.

"You can thank me," he says with a fierceness in his tone, the same fierceness that made enemies twice his size back off, "When we all get back. Safe and intact."

And seeing Allura look back and smile at him like that made his day a bit brighter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't been able to put myself through the pain of watching s8 again, so if y'all wanna see a specific 'missing' scene, drop a comment with the episode number and where you think the scene is missing, and i'll see what i can do. or maybe if i got something wrong, then please let me know as well.
> 
> so far i have six for sure scenes, two of which i will name as they're published already;
> 
> -where it all begins  
> -nobody said it was easy  
> -a scene where someone receives advice  
> -a goodbye  
> -a reunion  
> -a step towards healing.


End file.
